The Lost Brothers
by Skywolf77
Summary: Back when he was living, Jack was known as Jack Van Dort. And the older brother to Victor Van Dort. On Halloween Night a prank goes dreadfully wrong costing, Jack his life. Years later Jack's adoptive kids kidnap Victor's kids in an effort to reunited the two brothers. But darkness lurks in the shadows. Will the brothers be able to face it?
1. Chapter 1: An Untimely Death

A/N: _**Warning**_:The first chapter of this story is a bit scary, sad and a bit bloody. Read at your own **risk! **

I don't own anything!

The Lost Brothers

_Chapter 1: _An Untimely Death

Two brothers were walking down the street to town while having a conversation. The two were followed by two dogs. Both were miniature Dash hounds. One had light brown fur with a spot on its back, whose name was Scraps, while the other was white, and was named Zero.

"I'm telling you Victor," began the oldest of the two brothers. "I'm gonna leave this town and never comeback! But don't worry Victor; I'll take you with me. Plus, not only will we be very successful men. We won't have to worry about mother anymore!"

"You'd leave even though it would be against mother's wishes? I sure do wish I had your courage Jack," Victor commented.

"Oh, come now Victor. It's not that hard to stand up against mother," Jack told his little brother.

The two brothers were the closest brothers you'd ever see in town. They did almost everything together. Both of them had black hair and blue eyes. Jack had just turned 13, while Victor was 9 turning 10. They were wearing black coats, pants, and shoes. It was just another cloudy chilly fall day in town. The dogs, Spot and Zero, continued to follow the boys, for they belonged to them.

"How do you do it Jack?" asked Victor.

"Do what?" Jack replied confused.

"Stand up against mother and go against her wishes," Victor repeated.

"As I said Victor, it's not that hard," Jack replied. "Right Zero."

The white Dash hound barked in happiness and agreement at his master's comment.

"Jack you're so brave. A natural born leader. I bet you could even make the mayor here eat out of your very own hand," Victor commented. "You're everything I wish I was…."

Jack looked at Victor with a sympathized look and then patted his brother's back.

"Victor, you're special in your own way. Besides, I can't think of anyone better at coming up with tricks and ideas, to help me celebrate Halloween in this old town of ours," Jack said reassuringly.

"It was pretty funny when the mayor tripped on our trip wire, causing our catapult to shoot the pumpkin that was in it, at him last year," Victor smiled while Jack laughed.

"Exactly, and that was your idea to begin with too," Jack said confidently to Victor. "And besides, you know what tonight is, right?"

Victor smiled. "It's Halloween."

"Exactly! Now we're going to need a good trick this year," Jack said deviously.

_**Later that Night**_

"Jack…! Jack..!JACK!" Victor cried, at the motionless body of his older brother.

It had all happen so fast. How could have one little prank, go horribly wrong. Victor tried to relay what had happen in his head.

_**15 minutes ago….**_

"Come on Victor! This prank is going to be the crown of our achievements!" Jack exclaimed happily and proudly.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Victor asked.

"Of course Victor," Jack said reassuringly. "I'd never let anything happen to you."

Victor gave a reassured smile. "Okay Jack! Now….Where do you want this?"

The prank was all set. All they needed was a victim. Then they heard the sound of someone walking down the street.

"Hide!" Jack yelled softly, while trying to hold back a laugh.

The 2 brothers hid behind some bushes.

"Shhh," Jack hushed Victor, who was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

The prank went off. The two brothers came out from behind the bushes, laughing. That's when everything went wrong. The brothers' eyes widened after they stopped laughing. The man, who was hanging upside down with cream pie all over his face, was a notorious serial killer. He wiped the whip cream off his face and stared at the boys in anger.

"You….little….BRATS!" the serial killer yelled in anger.

Before the two had the chance to run, the serial killer pulled a butcher knife out of his sleeve and threw it. The butcher knife hit Jack right where his heart was. Jack fell to the ground covered in blood, dead. Zero charged at the killer, who had cut himself down using an extra knife, and sank his fangs into the killer's leg. He screamed in pain and looked at Zero with a look of pure rage.

"Mangy, MUTT!" yelled the killer while he stabbed Zero.

"Nooo! Zero!" screamed Victor with more tears running down his cheeks.

The killer stopped stabbing Zero and started to walk toward Victor. Victor was to scared and upset to move. The killer raised his knife above Victor's head. Victor closed his eyes.

'_I'm coming Jack…' _Victor said in his head, willingly accepting his fate.

Then the sound of the police filled the night air. They surrounded the killer.

"Put your hands in the air or we'll shoot!" shouted one of the police men.

_**Present Time**_

And that's what happened. The killer was finally caught.

'_But at what cost,'_ Victor thought while looking at Jack's body.

Victor cried, even when one of the police men told him it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault boy. It was a freak accident. Just a prank that went horribly wrong. Plus I'm sure you and your brother didn't expect to catch a killer in your prank," the police man said soothingly, while patting Victor's back.

But no matter what anybody said he still felt responsible for Jack's death. The next few days went by fast. First, was the news of Jack's death in the paper. Next, was the funeral. Then finally, there was the burying of Jack's body. It was a rainy day when they were burying Jack. They even put Zero's grave right next to Jack's in the cemetery. As other people were under their umbrellas, trying to keep dry. Victor stood on top of a hill, out in the rain and away from the group.

'_One day I'm gonna leave this town and never comeback! But don't worry Victor I'll take you with me,' _Jack's words echoed in Victor's head.

"I guess you got what you wanted, Jack….You left this town, and you can never come back," Victor said to himself sadly. "Only….You couldn't take me with you."

Scraps came up the hill and sat by Victor's leg. He started to howl when they began to lower Jack's body into the ground. Scraps continued to howl for the loss of Jack and, his friend, Zero.

Jack awoke in a cemetery. He got up and looked around. He saw a spiral hill and a pumpkin sun shining bright.

"What is this place?" Jack asked intrigued. "And how did I end up here?"

He then sat back down and started to think what had happen. Then it all came back to him, the prank, the knife hitting his chest, and dying. Jack turned around and read the tombstone that was right behind him.

**Jack Van Dort**

**Born: Oct. 30**

**Died: Oct. 31**

"I'M DEAD!" Jack yelled loudly with shock.

He turned his head toward the grave next to him. Laying there was a ghost dog with a bright red-orange nose. Just reading the name on the dog house tombstone was enough to tell Jack who the little ghost dog was.

"Zero…?" Jack asked.

The ghost dog picked up his head, looked at Jack and barked happily.

"If you're a ghost, Zero. Then what am I?" Jack asked while, putting a boney figure on his chin.

"A BONE!" Jack yelled shocked.

He held out his hands and they were nothing but bones.

"I'm a skeleton," Jack said in amazement, while looking at his new form. "But my clothes are still the same."

Jack looked at Zero and shrugged.

"Now….Where are we?" Jack asked.

Then Jack thought of Victor.

'_I hope Victor is alright_,' Jack said in his head, while looking down.

"The new arrival is over here Dad," came a thirteen year old boy's voice.

Jack turned around to see another skeleton, his age, wearing a black cloak. The taller one held a scythe in one hand and wore a black hooded robe. The teenaged skeleton was pointing at him. Jack figured that the taller skeleton must be the teenaged skeleton's father. The adult skeleton walked over to Jack and inspected him.

"Well this is unexpected," said the adult skeleton.

"What is?" asked Jack.

"You weren't supposed to die….Your younger brother was."

Jack then remembered that the killer's knife was about to hit Victor, until he pushed him out of the way and took the knife to the heart himself.

"I promised that I'd protect him, and that's what I did. So sorry for the in convince," Jack commented.

The adult skeleton sighed.

"Well….we better take him to Halloween Town, son," spoke the adult skeleton. He turned around and started to walk toward the exit of the cemetery.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Jack said while looking at Zero.

The teenaged skeleton held out his hand in front of Jack.

"My name's Grim Reaper," Grim introduced himself while shaking Jack's hand. "And that's my Dad, Death Reaper."

Grim pointed to the adult skeleton with his free hand.

"My name's Jack Van Dort," Jack said.

The two teenaged skeletons let go of each other's hands and, started to walk toward the exit together.

"You're going to love Halloween Town, Jack," Grim smiled.

"Where's Halloween Town?" Jack asked.

"Not too far from here. Did you really take your little brother's place in death?"

"I guess I did."

Grim then began to tell Jack as much about Halloween Town as he could. The two then reached the gates to the cemetery were Death was waiting and, overheard Grim telling Jack about the Town. Which seemed to be overwhelming Jack a bit.

"Settle down Grim. First we need to find a family that will adopt Jack," Death interrupted.

"I know just the person! The Pumpkin King!" Grim exclaimed happily.

"Who?" asked Jack.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. I will not accept any negative comments on how the chapter started out. Cause I gave you a fair warning at the beginning of it. So if you ignored the warning, TO BAD! I will however, take ideas and comments on the grammar of the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Years Later

A/N: I don't own anything!

The Lost Brothers

Chapter 2: Years Later

Eight years have passed since Jack's death on Halloween night, due to a prank gone terribly wrong. Jack enjoyed living in Halloween Town and following their traditions. He was adopted by the Pumpkin King Vladimir Skellington. (A/N: Jack's last name changed from Van Dort to Skellington after he was adopted.) Jack learned all kinds of things from his new father, and at Monster High, the high school in Halloween Town. But while Jack had a wonderful new life in Halloween Town, Victor wasn't so lucky. He had to deal with his mother always trying to make him like Jack. She would always say things like, "Oh Jack would have never done anything like that," or "Victor, think what would Jack do."

But the problem was he wasn't Jack. There were many times when he'd go to Jack, Zero and Scraps' graves. (A/N: Scraps' passed away a few years ago, which only made Victor feel even more alone.) One day, Victor was at Jack's grave talking about how their mother was a pain in the butt.

"Oh, Jack….I really wish you were here," said Victor teary eyed.

But little did Victor know that Jack was listening to him. Jack wished that he could go and see his little brother and talk to him once more. But Death wouldn't allow it, even when Grim took over the family business.

Then one day, Jack was at his own grave waiting for Victor to talk to him. Jack then heard Victor sigh.

"Oh Jack….I don't know what to do….Mother has arranged for me to marry a girl I don't even know," Victor told his brother's grave.

Jack's boney jaw dropped.

"I'm so nervous, Jack! I don't know if I can go through with this!" Victor exclaimed. "Please give me a sign that you're listening! Tell me what I should do!"

Victor fell to the ground crying, "You promised you'd take me with you when you'd leave this town. Oh! How I wish I could have followed you in death!"

Jack was about to say something when a boney white hand covered his mouth. Jack turned around in anger. It was Grim in his black hooded cloak and his family heirloom, the scythe in his other hand. Jack was about to say something, when Grim spoke first. "Jack it's time for your crowning ceremony."

Jack's head went down as he heard Victor's footsteps walk away from his grave, crying.

"Oh Victor…." Jack whispered as he got up.

He followed Grim into Halloween Town. The whole town was gathered in Town Hall. Vladimir was dressed in an 18th century suit, wearing a vivid red cape with a black crown on his head. Everyone went quiet as the Spotlight shone on him.

"Now I'm sure you all know that the only time when the Pumpkin King or Queen wears the crown, is when he/she is crowned, or the town is in great danger, and when they are passing it on to their child. And today I will hand the crown down to my son Jack," said Vladimir as he gestured to Jack as he walk on stage.

Everyone clapped and shouted in happiness.

"Thank you. Thank you," said Jack while bowing to the audience.

Jack wore a black pin stripe suit with a bat bow tie. Jack kneeled in front of his father. Vladimir said the oaths of responsibility in which Jack repeated and then the oaths of passing the crown. When he finished, Vladimir removed his cape and the crown and placed them on Jack. The crowd exploded into applause and cheers. All except one….Ogie Boogie.

A/N: Well we all know what happens in the movie The Corpse Bride. And a year later is The Nightmare Before Christmas. So Victor marries Victoria, while Jack marries Sally. They also adopted Lock, Shock and Barrel. Along with Skellington girl's Raven and Holly!

Another year passed, Victor had just turned 25 on January 13. But now it was Oct. 25. It would be 15 years since Jack died this coming Halloween. Victor decided to celebrate in honor of his brother's memory.

"I'm telling you Victor, there's no point in honoring your brother's memory when he's been dead for almost 15 years. What you should be focusing on is giving me more grandchildren," Victor's mother nagged.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Well I do think it's worth honoring Jack's memory. Plus you shouldn't talk that way in front of Crow and Ivy. Besides, isn't a pair of twins enough, mother?"

"Enough is NEVER ENOUGH, Victor. Besides I want more grandchildren from you, since your brother Jack isn't alive," she reminded him.

Victoria walked in the room wearing a black and purple dress. Crow, an 8 year old boy with black hair and violet eyes, and his twin sister Ivy, a girl with red hair and violet eyes, got up off the ground playing and went to hug their mother. Victoria hugged the pair of twins back.

Victor sighed. "Lord Mother, why is it that you never approve of anything, that I want to do."

"Why I never! I'm just looking out for you! My look at the time! I must be on my way now," she said while heading toward the door. "Oh! And don't forget Victor, more grandchildren!"

When she left, Victor and Victoria gave sighs of relief.

"Victoria….You don't think it's a waste of time celebrating Jack's memory….Do you?" he asked his wife nervously.

"Of course not! Why I think it's a wonderful idea. Besides this shows that your brother is still alive in your heart and memory," said Victoria smiling. "Though it's too bad you couldn't see him in the land of the dead."

"Daddy, what was Uncle Jackie like?" asked Ivy while walking up to her father.

Victor sat down on an arm chair and put Ivy and Crow on his lap.

"Your Uncle Jack was a brilliant man. A born leader, there was truly no other man like him. If he were alive today, I bet he would have the whole town eating right out of his hands," Victor told his son and daughter. "Well bed time kids."

Ivy and Crow got off Victor's lap and ran up the stairs to their room. Crow and Ivy changed into their PJs, brushed their teeth and got into bed. Victor walked into the room, tucked them in and kissed them good night. He turned off the light and closed the door.

"Hey…. Ivy," Crow began.

"Yeah…." Ivy replied.

"Do you think what Daddy said about Uncle Jackie is true?"

"Of course! He would never lie about his own big brother!"

Crow was quiet for a few minutes.

"Why don't we go visit Uncle Jackie," Crow suggested.

Ivy turned her head to look at her brother. "Right now?"

Crow nodded his head.

The two got out of bed and got dressed. They then tied their bed sheets together and threw it out the window. They slowly made their way down to the ground. When they reached the ground, they started toward the cemetery. Crow and Ivy were just in sight of their Uncle's grave when they saw the shadows of a tall, skinny man with a woman beside him and, five kids; 2 boys and 3 girls.

"Who are they and what are they doing to Uncle Jackie's grave?" Crow asked his sister.

"I don't know," Ivy replied.

The siblings then over heard the woman.

"How fitting that you were buried in such a lovely cemetery Jack," said the woman.

_Jack_….Crow and Ivy's eyes widen in fear at the mention of their Uncle's name. They then noticed the shadows of 3 of the children were gone.

"Hey dad! We found a few kids our age over here!" yelled one of the boys.

"Grab them! They've seen too much!" ordered the girl.

The last thing they saw before a bag was thrown over them was a skeleton and rag doll looking at them.

A/N: Jack and Victor will reunite soon. I will not accept any negative comments or reviews! Ideas are welcomed! I just gave a summary of Jack's life in Halloween Town and how he became the Pumpkin King. I own Crow and Ivy. For the moment Crow and Ivy share a bedroom together. Their beds are on opposite sides of each other.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth

A/N: I don't own anything, except for Crow and Ivy. They are my original characters. Raven and Holly belong to Skellington girl.

The Lost Brothers

Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth

Crow and Ivy crawled out of the bag and found themselves in the attic of a strange tower. They looked around and saw twin girls in front of them. One of the twins had black hair and one green eye, her skin was a light blue with patches of bone. The other twin looked the same only with red hair. Crow stared at the black haired girl while Ivy stared at red haired girl. The twins then started to mimic each other. When they touched, they jumped back and screamed.

"Holy crap! It's not a mirror!" the black haired girl exclaimed.

"You mean this isn't the fun house mirror that you got from Grandpa?!" asked the red haired girl shocked.

The black haired girl shook her head. Crow and Ivy were hugging each other while trembling.

"W-Who are y-you?" asked Crow while, stammering a little bit.

"I'm Raven," said the black haired girl. "And this is my twin sister Holly."

Raven then pointed to the red haired girl.

"I'm Ivy," Ivy introduced herself. "And this is my twin Crow."

Ivy pointed to her brother.

"We have a few questions for you," said Holly.

"Ok then….Ask away," Ivy replied.

"Why were you at our father's grave?" asked Raven.

"F-Father! B-But that's our Uncle's grave!" exclaimed Crow.

Both twins' eyes widened.

"If that's your Uncle's grave, and that very same grave is our Daddy's….Then that means…." Holly began.

"That we're cousins!" Ivy finished.

"B-But Daddy never mentioned about his younger brother having kids," Raven said astonished.

"This calls for an investigation!" declared Holly.

"What about us?" asked Crow.

"Will ask Daddy about his brother and, if it matches what your Daddy is like then it will prove that we're related," explained Raven.

"Until then, just stay up here," Holly told them, as her and Raven headed toward the stairs.

"We'll be back, I promise," Raven promised them, as she and Holly went down the stairs.

_**In the Study:**_

Jack was on a ladder, reading a book when Raven and Holly entered the room. Jack turned his head and looked down at the two girls.

"Why, hello Raven and Holly," Jack greeted them.

"Hi Daddy," they greeted him back.

"Um….Daddy….We have some questions for you about-" Raven started.

"Your brother," Holly finished.

Jack sighed, came down the ladder and, put the book he was reading on a nearby table. He sighed again and sat down in an armchair. The girls walked up closer to him and got on his lap.

"Alright. Now what do you want to know?" asked Jack.

"Was he your older or younger brother?" asked Holly.

"How many kids does he have?" asked Raven.

"What does he look like?" Holly asked.

"What was he like?" asked Raven.

"Whoa, Whoa! One question at time," he said while smiling and holding up his hands in defense.

"Was he your older or younger brother?" Holly asked again.

"He was my younger brother," Jack replied.

"By how many years?"

"Four."

"How many kids does he have?" Raven asked again.

"Last time I heard, he had a pair of twins," Jack replied.

"Girl-Girl or Boy-Boy?"

"One of each."

"What does he look like?" Holly asked Jack.

Jack chuckled. "Believe it or not. But, we looked a lot alike when I was alive. And we weren't even twins."

"But that still doesn't answer my question," Holly pointed out.

"Ok. We-I mean he, has black hair and very pale skin," Jack told them.

"What was he like Daddy?" asked Raven.

Jack gave a sad look but, manage a smile. The two girls gave worried looks to each other.

"Your Uncle is a kind man. But he was also frail and easily frightened, almost all year," Jack smiled.

"Almost?" the twins asked in unison.

"You see Victor-that's his name- would act differently whenever I was around," Jack explained.

"So in a way, you were his source of strength," Raven commented.

Jack laughed. "Yes. I guess I was. But, he could never stand up against our mother."

"Not even when you were around?" Holly asked.

"Yes. But on one certain night; Victor would show a whole different side," Jack said smiling, while getting up out of the chair.

The girls jumped off his lap and looked up at their father.

"He was such a genius on that one special night. When we would scare and prank the town's people. And that one special night was Halloween night," Jack said while, giving a big smile.

"Wow Dad! Sounds like Uncle Victor was a great man," came Barrel's voice.

Jack, Raven and Holly turned their heads to see Lock, Shock and Barrel at the entrance to the study.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Jack.

"The whole time," replied Shock.

"Uncle Victor really does sound like a great guy, dad," repeated Barrel.

"Yeah….To bad he's still alive," Lock commented.

"Then you would be quite shocked to hear that your father wasn't the one who was supposed to die," came Grim's voice.

Lock, Shock and Barrel ran over to Jack. Grim entered the study smiling, which was a rare sight to behold.

"What do you mean Daddy wasn't supposed to die?" asked Raven.

"Your father took your Uncle's place in death," Grim answered her.

Jack's kids turned and looked up at Jack in amazement.

"Did you really take Uncle Victor's place in death dad?" asked Lock.

"Yes I did," Jack said proudly. "And by the way; tell me Lock, Shock and, Barrel. How are our visitors?"

Lock, Shock and Barrel's eyes widened.

"Oh Crap!" exclaimed the three.

Jack put his hand on his forehead and shook it. "You forgot about them didn't you?"

"W-We didn't mean to Jack," Lock began.

"It just slipped our minds," Shock continued.

"We'll do it right now," Barrel finished.

"There's no need to go do that!" exclaimed Raven, as she took off into the air and flew straight out the window.

Lock turned to look at Barrel. "Bet'cha five bucks that she's going to break through another window."

"You're on," Barrel said, while shaking Lock's hand.

The two boys then heard the attic window break. Lock looked at Barrel with a sly smile and held out his hand. "Pay up."

Barrel reached into his pocket and took out a five dollar bill and gave it to Lock.

_**In the Attic**_

Crow and Ivy stared at Raven.

"Did you just come through the window?" asked Crow.

"Yep. I sure did," Raven said smiling. "Sorry if I startled you. But I have great news! If what our father said matches with what your father is like, then that means were related!"

Crow and Ivy then noticed Holly outside the window with a stern look.

"Raven….You should always make sure a window is open or, open it yourself before taking off like that. I mean you broke two windows for crying out loud, and dad is ticked!" Holly exclaimed.

"Oops…. I just got excited and worried about Crow and Ivy," Raven explained.

"So, no sugar was involved in anyway?" Holly asked, suspiciously.

"That's right," Raven replied, she then gave Holly an odd look. "Why do you ask if I had sugar?"

"No reason!" Holly exclaimed nervously.

"Okaay," Raven said awkwardly.

Crow and Ivy just gave weird looks to Raven and Holly.

Holly then came into the attic.

"Anyway….Dad would like to meet Crow and Ivy," Holly told them.

Crow and Ivy gulped as they left the attic with Raven and Holly.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update! So far it's been a pretty busy summer for me and my family. Anyway, ideas and comments are welcomed!

Once again, I own Crow and Ivy, while Skellington girl is the proud owner of Raven and Holly~.


End file.
